


Twenty Eight

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Inspired by Inside Out (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: An 'Inside Out'-type view of all the different Bonds in Bond's head--e.g., The Gambler, The Alcoholic, The Smartass, The Victim, The Killer, or whatever.





	Twenty Eight

INNOCENCE (V.O.)  
Do you ever look at someone and wonder, “What is going on inside their head?” Well, I know. I know James’s head. He was born to the most delightful couple. Andrew and Monique Delacroix Bond. He came screaming into the world, all red faced, bald head and big ears even then.

INT HOSPITAL  
A man with blond hair and a woman with long dark hair sweaty from her efforts are holding a baby. Both look happy.

INT JAMES’S HEADSPACE HEADQUARTERS  
Out of darkness, a glowing figure emerges in bright white. This is Innocence. A small figure of a child in short trousers and short sleeves. There's a large monitor in front of a control panel. The WORLDVIEW SCREEN.

INNOCENCE  
It was then, that I too was born! We’ve been together since, he and I. Everywhere James went, I went. Every first memory, I was there.

INT. HEADSPACE HEADQUARTERS - A SCENE PLAYS ON THE WORLD VIEW SCREEN

INNOCENCE presses a button on the control panel in front of him on the control panel in headquarters. The baby makes a cooing sound.

MONIQUE  
Hello, darling James. SHE CRADLES HIM CLOSE TO HER.

ANDREW  
Isn’t he a healthy squalling old chap. Bless you my dear. HE KISSES MONIQUE ON THE FOREHEAD AND STROKES JAMES’S SOFT CHEEK.

A WHITE GLOWING SPHERE rolls from behind the WORLDVIEW screen. It’s a MEMORY of what we just saw: Monique and Andrew’s first moments with James.

INNOCENCE watches the sphere roll towards him, it’s the same color as he is. He picks it up to look at it. It’s a MEMORY of what we just saw: Monique and Andrew’s first moments with James.

INNOCENCE  
Oooh!

INNOCENCE picks up the sphere carefully and admires it before placing it on the conveyor belt where it rolls, bright, shining and white deep into James’s memory bank.

INNOCENCE  
It was just us, me and James, from the beginning. I thought it would be forever...until life happened…

INT HEADQUARTERS:

As James experiences life, more and more HEADSPACE characters pop up, soon the control room is filled with Sadness, Anger, Addiction, Suspicion and Death. These were the strong emotions that stayed with James, each fighting for control at any given time.

INNOCENCE  
Maybe...maybe we should give her a chance.

SADNESS  
What’s the point. No one really loves us, not since Mom and Dad.

INNOCENCE  
Don’t forget Kincaid!

 

SUSPICION

I told you, there was something fishy about her from the start.

SUSPICION, a small weasel looking fellow with nervous ticks and a permanent glare shoves his yellow finger onto the control button.  A yellow ball full of Vesper's face rolls past them.

 

INNOCENCE

You always think someone is suspicious!

 

SUSPICIOUN

Well they are.

  
SADNESS moves to the control panel and presses the button.  His blue finger slowly pressing the control button and blue balls roll past them.

SADNESS

What does it matter. Kincaid's not here. We are.  

ANGER  
I don’t know who gave you two control right now, but move over.

ANGER shoves SUSPICION INNOCENCE and SADNESS out of the way and slams his fat red fist down on the control button over and over as he speaks. He glares up at the WORLDVIEW SCREEN.

ANGER

We are angry! This bitch told us she loved us, she betrayed us, she betrayed our country, she slept with us, she lied to us, she’s dead to us. Death! Get over here. Do your fucking job.

SADNESS  
Anger said the F word.

INNOCENCE  
Anger, stop that. You know if we remain calm, we can get through this without killing! We don’t need death. Death, just go back to your book okay.

INNOCENCE tries to get control of the button back from Anger, but he keeps blocking INNOCENCE.

ANGER  
Death! It’s time to kill.

ADDICTION, a green figure who can't walk in a straight line with a pudgy belly, sidles up next to anger and whispers in his ear.

ADDICTION  
Maybe it’s time for a drink. Maybe it’s time for several drinks. It’s five o’clock somewhere.

SADNESS  
I’m too sad to drink.

ADDICTION  
Being sad is the perfect time to drink. If we drink, we won’t feel sad again.

SADNESS  
I like feeling sad.

ANGER  
I’d just burn right through it!

ANGER keeps pressing the control panel button. Red memory balls roll past him at lighting speed. INNOCENCE grapples for control.

INNOCENCE  
We can’t help anyone if we’re drunk. ADDICTION, thank you for your suggestion, but If you’ll just let me press the button, we can remember why we’re here and help her rather than kill her because we’re angry and sad. Where would we find anything alcoholic anyway? We’re on a mission!

ADDICTION shrugs.

ADDICTION  
I can always find something somewhere. Besides, it’s Venice. People are drinking a building over. We can just swipe something as we pass by chasing this bitch.

INNOCENCE  
Not helpful! Let’s get through this mission as calmly as we can.

EXT VENETIAN BUILDINGS there’s shooting and fighting going on between James, his betrayer Vesper and the men that have her and the briefcase of money she stole to give them. The HEADSPACE characters duck, unable to deal with the situation clearly. ANGER calls for DEATH once more.

ANGER  
DEATH! Move your ass. Get up here, you’re needed.

INNOCENCE  
NO!

DEATH is a well dressed dark figure who blends into the shadows of HEADSPACE HEADQUARTERS. He’s usually ignored by the group, except INNOCENCE who tries to initiate small talk with him during coffee breaks. He strolls out of the shadows, calm and cool as you please and glides over to where the group is arguing. He shoves no one and touches no one, but he gently takes over the control button. People die as he works. Glowing grey, shadowy MEMORY BALLS roll past the group into the MEMORY BANK.


End file.
